By My Side collection of Jerza one-shot
by Dawn Loke
Summary: Jellal Fernandes is a wanted fugitive; Erza Scarlet is a respected mage. When he gives up on himself, she encourages him to live.When she loses her strength, he supports her until the end. This is a collection of stories about Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet. Need not to say more. Let the words voice out the untold stories filled with sweetness, bitterness, sadness, joy and fun.
1. 1 A Kiss Can Define A Person

Disclaimer: This chapter is based on an extract of a chinese novel 'Love Me, If You Dare' by Ding Mo which I translate, cross-over it with a little bit of my own ideas. I do not wish to plagiarize or anything like that.[ **this is a crossover** ] Please support the author of 'Love Me, If You Dare'. If the original author wants me to take down this story, pm me and I will gladly do so. This is a challenge from my roommate and I accepted it so here you go. (You should have seen my roommate's face when I hand over her my manuscript. It was priceless!) Comment if you like it too!

(This is cross-posted in Wattpad by my another account, DawnLoke)

* * *

1\. A kiss can define a person

Fairy Tail and the magic council have been working together to defeat the Alverez Empire, otherwise, Zeref. However, Jellal was spotted by the council in the middle of the fight. After several negotiation between the council and Fairy Tail, they've decided to settle Jellal's case only after the war. In other words, Crime Sorciere will still join the fight.

In the end, it turns out that Fiore has won. With Crime Sorciere's help, Zeref had finally be defeated once and for all. And because of that, the king himself has set Crime Sorciere free, but in one condition: Every member of Crime Sorciere have to join a guild, and they will serve the Fiore Kingdom as a special force.

Anyway, Jellal Fernandes joined Fairy Tail without a second doubt. He is now Fairy Tail's S-class mage and the fourth rank of the Ten Wizard Saints and the leader of Team Sorciere, the special forces of Fiore to disband dark guilds and investigate serial murder cases.

And also, he has a fiancé named Erza Scarlet.

Back to the story. Right now, Team Sorciere, Fairy Tail's S-class (They are under magic council's invitation to protect the next victim) and several representative of magic council and the head captain of Custody Enforcement Unit that is Doranbolt, are in the middle of a meeting.

It's about a serial murderer that kidnapped men and women, tortured them and killed them afterwards. The suspect is Cristof, the fiancé of the only daughter of the wealthy Rockfeller family, Regina Rockfeller.

However, something strange happened. In one of the kidnap case which is under the custody enforcement unit's observation, the culprit had left a message, as Doranbolt, to call out Regina, who was under protection of Fairy Tail's S-class and custody enforcement unit. She sneaked out to meet who she thought as Doranbolt but she was then being pulled into a forceful kiss. Before she could react, she was knocked out of conscious.

With that, the investigation team suspected that the culprit is indeed Cristof.

But Regina denied it.

"Christof is my fiancé and I know he isn't the culprit."

Laxus raised his eyebrows. "How can you be so sure?"

"I've been dating him for a while now and he is not the one that kissed me that day. Do you think I couldn't even recognize my fiancé's kiss?"

"Gargh! This is a mess!" Adolf, one of the council member, scratched his head hard in frustration.

"Do you really think Christof is the culprit?" Erza looked at Jellal who was beside her.

Jellal shifted a bit to a better position. "Yeah. From the various evidence we have, he's most likely the one, And I think, Cristof is the one who kissed Miss Rockfeller. He must have changed his way of kissing so that she won't recognize him."

"But I don't think so." Erza replied. The others sat straight and paid their full attention to the couple. She smiled. "If you truly love a person, you can define oneself from a kiss." Jellal smirked playfully at his lover's word.

"We'll have to find out then." And he slammed his lips to hers right away, without giving her time to protest, leaving her wide-eyed.

But soon she melted into the kiss with her eyes fluttered close.

He rested his right hand behind her head and the left placed on her check. She gasped as he bit her lower lip. With that, his tongue forced his way into her mouth and found hers.

It was rather different from the other kiss they've shared. It was a bit forceful, with a hint of lust and need. Just like a wild animal that was hungry to get what he wants.

Although it had just began just a second ago, it was driving her crazy. She was going to protest by the time she realized his intention. But now, she was totally under his control. She can't stop him – Well, not that she wants to stop anyway.

The soon-to-be husband and wife was too concentrate in their own world, totally unaware of the wide-eyed magic council members, jaw-dropped Doranbolt, fainted Mirajane who was mumbling "I will die of too much Jerza cuteness..." and a smirking Laxus while holding his unconscious girlfriend.

Don't know it's been how long, the couple had finally pulled apart while panting hardly.

Erza was blushing fifty shades of red, not from the make out, but realizing that everyone was there. But Jellal on the other hand, grinned widely as he got what he wanted.

"So how was that? Do you still think Christof is innocent?" He asked her, smiling innocently as if nothing happened.

How can he do such thing shamelessly in the public and still acted like nothing happened?! Erza thought. Yes, she feared nothing. But they are in the middle of a serious meeting!

But... she knew he's a good kisser but she had never felt anything like it before. The feeling was like their first kiss – shock and thrilling.

"W...Where did you learn that from?" She's still panting to catch her breath.

"Don't have to. I just have to imagine I was a thug that's all." He replied confidently as Erza looked at him with surprise.

"But you're wrong." She smiled as Jellal looked at her, slightly confused.

She whispered to his ear, though due to the room was extremely quiet that everyone in the room still managed to hear

"Every time before you end the kiss, you'll unconsciously lick my tongue from downwards too upwards with yours. And you did that just now without knowing it."

Everyone in the room laughed at the scene and so as Jellal. He laughed at himself while staring at his scarlet beauty who lowered her red cheeks in embarrassment.

She was so beautiful, smart and cute... he smiled.

He himself didn't even noticed his little habit until she blurred it out.

"Well then. You convinced me. Maybe a kiss do can define a person." A loving smile made way to his lips.

Man... he has no words... She outsmarted him without him knowing.

 _Ah, Erza ... Why do you have to be so perfect..._


	2. 2 I will Leave So You Can Live Better

2\. I Will Leave So you Can Live Better

"Jellal!"

It was her last words before the bullet shot through her chest. It happened so fast.

I should've be there to save her.

But I didn't.

The bullet was only 5 mm away from her heart. She would've died if we didn't arrive sooner. If it isn't me, these wouldn't have happened. It's because of me, Erza's life is at risk.

I caressed her cheek with my right hand, brushing her pale face with my thumb. My fingers are twirling her beautiful scarlet hair that I love so much, while my forehead rested on hers. I can feel her small yet steady breathing against my face.

I couldn't help myself any longer. The memories that we shared together keeps on replaying in my mind. It is lovely, heartwarming. Simply amazing. Those are the happiest time in my entire life.

Slowly and silently, I placed my lips on hers. Deeply. Passionately.

It wasn't until a while that I finally realized the wetness on my face. I can't tell that these are the tears of happiness or regret as the sweet memories flashing in my mind. Perhaps it's both.

I pulled back and wiped off the remaining tear that accidentally fell on her cheeks.

* * *

 _One certain day_

 _"You are so beautiful." I smiled as I cupped her cheeks. I was entirely mesmerized by her beautiful brown eyes._

 _She giggled as she rested her hands on my face as well._

 _"You are so adorable."_

 _Satisfied of the reply, I leaned towards her hands for warmth as I smirked . "Why thank you m'lady,"_

 _A playful idea came into my mind. "But I have to correct you."_

 _She raised her eyebrows at me in confusion._

 _"I am adorable plus the most handsome guy you have ever met."_

 _As a result she burst into laughter and I followed her after._

 _"Yes you are, Mr Fernandes." She said. "You are the most adorable, handsome and the hottest idiot that I've ever met."_

 _"But I'm your idiot." I pouted as she smiled._

 _"You know," I intertwined our fingers. "I regret for naming you scarlet."_

 _She rested her head on my shoulder. "Why?"_

 _"Because I should've named you 'Fernandes'. That way everyone will know that you're mine." I grinned._

 _Once again, she laughed. "Oh come one lover boy!" And she pulled me into a long passionate kiss._

* * *

"Erza... I'm sorry..." I buried my face in my hand. The tears just can't stop flowing out.

It's because of me, she got hurt. It's me who hurts her most.

Don't know for how long, I finally got hold of myself. I leaned in and whispered to her ear. "I love you." I placed my lips on hers once again before I left the room as a final goodbye.

Leaning against the wall, Doranbolt spoke. "You are not planning of leaving, aren't you?" I picked up my backpack and went towards the back door. "Yes I am."

"Tell the council not to worry. The mission is still on and we will soon fight back eventually. I'll send you report once in a while." He kept silent as I spoke emotionless.

I took my last glance at the guildhall, then back to Doranbolt. "Don't look for me and ... take care of Erza for me." It was unusually hard to say those words. It really took me all my strength not to leave the sentence unfinished.

I put on my mask and opened the door. Doranbolt spoke as I took my first step away from the guild. "We will always wait for your return, Captain Jellal." I nodded and made my way towards the forest, beginning my lost journey.

Goodbye, Fairy Tail.

Goodbye, Erza.

Doranbolt stared blankly at the door, his hand grabbing a paper, hard, as if still not register of what had happened. But as Jellal's best friend he knew that this is his way of showing his love for the woman he loved for eternity.

He left to fight The Hell's Corner all by himself.

His opponent is a group of assassins who mercilessly murdered countless of people. Even the Magic Council has a soft spot to them.

Yet, he went alone.

He left, not as the Head Captain of First Division. Not as a selfless hero. Not as the fourth rank of Ten Wizard Saints. But as Jellal Fernandes, the one who is madly in love with his childhood best friend Erza Scarlet. He had blamed himself for the ambush. He had blamed himself for her injuries. But it was obviously not his fault that The Hell's Corner found his only weakness - her, and set their eyes on her as a revenge for interfering their various hunt and arrested their teammates.

It was really fortunate that Jellal was quick and smart enough to find out their next move and stopped them just in time. But even though... It's been a week and Erza still isn't awake yet. She has been suffering from the poison they set on the bullet since several days ago. It drained most of her magic power and almost took her life.

Fortunately Wendy and Prolucyca managed to save her but still, it was just 50 : 50 chance that she'll make it through.

Jellal, on the other hand, rarely spoke to anyone since the incident. He refuse to eat, rarely sleep well and stubbornly staying by Erza's side 24/7. Today, is the first day since the incident, that he finally walked out of the infirmary.

And now, he has proven his love for her with action, to protect her. Even it means to sacrifice his own life.

Don't you dare die on us, Jellal.

Doranbolt still stared blankly at the door, unaware that the ruckus in the guild has died down for a while.

"Doranbolt? Where's Jellal?"He was brought back to reality by a voice that everyone have been missing for the past few days. He turned around just to find the girls are pushing the wheelchair, bringing Erza closer to him, with the rest of the guild following at the back.

"Where's Jellal?" Her voice trembled. She was hoping that Jellal won't do anything stupid because of her absent. She hoped that her worries aren't coming to reality. Though by judging the expression of her boyfriend's best friend, Jellal is not doing well.

Doranbolt kept silent and lowered his head. He walked towards her and handed her the note that he was holding a while ago, which he found it laying on the floor on where Jellal's bag previously were.

I will leave so you can live better.

Yours truly,

Jellal Fernandes

* * *

Inspired by the song 'I'll back off so you can live better' by G.N.A. Hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think in the review :D


End file.
